Tyr
| power = Dead power Formerly: Greater deity | dominion = House of the Triad | alignment = Lawful good | portfolio = Justice | worshipers = Judges, lawyers, magistrates, the oppressed, paladins, police, Neverwintans | cleric alignments = | domains = Good, Knowledge, Law, Retribution, War | favored weapon = Justicar (longsword) | source = FRCS | page = 253 }} Tyr (pronounced TEER ), also known as The Maimed God, was a lawful good greater deity of law and justice and part of The Triad. His dogma was primarily concerned with the punishment of wrong-doers, and the general furthering of law and good in the world. Not coincidentally, these values are among those held by most paladins, many of whom were more than likely to follow The Triad, as the patron of paladins Torm is one-third of the coalition. History Tyr first came to Toril in a campaign to pacify the remnants of the fallen empire of Jhaamdath in -247 DR, The Year of the Striking Lance. This stroke is known as the Procession of Justice, in which the god himself appeared on Toril, allied himself with Torm and Ilmater, and led a host of archon and angels against the chaotic and evil forces arrayed in the remains of the fallen empire. Ilmater aligned himself with Tyr in -243 DR. Torm joined them to complete the Triad some years later. Tyr lost his right hand to Kezef the Chaos Hound, and his eyes were put out by Lord Ao when he questioned Ao's decision that all the gods would be punished for failing to prevent Bane's theft of the Tablets of Fate. Ilmater, true to his ethos, works to teach Tyr to live with these disabilities, though in truth they are not a great hindrance in view of his power as a greater god. Torm, being a god aware of his own past humanity, also aided Tyr by tempering the god's zeal for justice with the gift of mercy. Tyr killed Helm in a duel in 1384 DR, when he mistakenly thought Helm had stolen Tymora's heart. It's suspected that Cyric had a hand in this. In 1385 DR just after the Spellplague, Tyr abdicated his godhood and granted Torm all his deific power, because he lost faith in himself and his ability to lead and judge. Tyr counsels all of his followers to offer their allegiance to Torm. Tyr's portfolio of justice was subsequently absorbed by Bahamut who later became a subservient deity of Torm. Death At some point between 1385 DR and 1479 DR, Tyr died fighting off a demonic invasion of the upper realms. Physical description Tyr was blind and missing his right hand, for which he bears his title. Worshipers The highly organized church of Tyr was strong in the more civilized lands of the Realms. They were known for never refusing service or aid to the faithful when they are in distress. To keep Tyr's favor, one must respect fallen enemies, never make sacrifice of a corpse, and keep one's alignment lawful good. Tyr considered slaying agents of evil to be honorable and worthy of the highest praise. Orders ; Knights of Holy Judgment : The Order of the Knights of Holy Judgment tends to attract the paladins who emphasize the "lawful" part of their dedication to Tyr. ; Knights of the Merciful Sword : The Order of the Knights of the Merciful Sword tends to attract the paladins who emphasize the "good" part of their dedication to Tyr. ; Hammers of Grimjaws : The very elite of Tyr's paladins, members of the Hammers of Grimjaws are chosen from the best of Tyr's the Knights of Holy Judgment and the Knights of the Merciful Sword. Relationships Along with the Triad, Tyr is close to Lathander. He opposed the deities Bane, Cyric, Mask, Talona and Talos. The Triad The two other gods who made up The Triad are Ilmater and Torm. Behind the Scenes Tyr was originally intended to be a greater god in the 4th edition pantheon of the Realms but was removed in mid-development and replaced with Torm, mainly due to fan reactions towards Tyr's slaying of Helm in The Grand History of the Realms. In Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition Tyr was actually an external god that came to Toril from Earthly Norse Pantheon. As such - if an Earthly cleric of Norse Pantheon would came to Toril - thanks to a Spelljammer ship - he would be granted spells through Tyr. References Sources * * Category:Deities Category:Dead deities Category:Deities from the House of the Triad Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:The Triad